There exist applicators that comprise a rigid flat roller that is provided with spikes on the outside for massaging the face.
There also exist applicators that are formed by a handle and by a rigid disk, or by two rigid disks, that roll over the epidermis without creating tensioning action on the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,955 discloses a massage device including rotary massage members.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0020948 discloses a massage device comprising at least one massage member secured to a receptacle.